Darry's dreams
by AndrewStorm
Summary: When Darry has a bad dream he is consoled by his lover.


Summary: When Darry has a bad dream he is consoled by his lover.

**A.N.: Wrote this late at night. You will notice stories differ when i wrote them in the day or late at night. For example, High Enough, Balls, and Late Night Snack were all written between midnight and two in the morning...**

**I own nothing. S.E. Hinton is fully in ownership of all the Greasers and Soc's alike. Nothing is made from this...**

_"And what makes you think you can take my place in his life?" Darry's father questioned him. The 22-year-old was seated at the side of the judge. The lawyer was his father. His mother behind a table. Ponyboy sat on the other side, tear-eyed and looking at the two oldest Curtis men._

_"I am not trying to take your place" Darry said in almost a whine._

_"Bull!" Mr. Curtis snapped._

_"Honest, I just want him to know I am there for him, Dad. He is gone all the time. Never home!"_

_"Take better care of him. Your mother and I would never let him stay out past 11."_

_"I tell him. He doesn't listen to me. He yells and says I'm not his dad" Darry's voice was almost a whine._

_"Tell him who's boss. You are his guardian, so you are in charge of his well being. You are Dominate!"_

_"I am" Darry nodded._

_"Then show it!" Darrel Curtis Sr. scolded his son._

_"I try!" Darry whimpered. _

_"You arent trying hard enough. Pony wouldn't be like that if I were still around. What do the Job-men think?" _

_"They think he's going through a phase" Darry looked down._

_"Look at me! His 'phase' is going to get someone pregnant and he's going to have to get a shitty job to take care of them and end up living in a shitty house, with a shitty job, with a shitty girl and an ass-hole kid!"_

_"He won't!" Darry wanted to run away._

_"You are a failure, Darrel Shaynee!" His father said. "If you really were trying, Pony wouldn't be like this" He motioned to Pony. Suddenly a girl was with him, holding a baby. Pony eyed the baby and scowled. The kid had Pony's red-brown hair. Darry's breath caught in his throat. _

_"Fix. Him" Darry shivered with each word as they came out of his fathers cruel mouth. His father was never like that when he was alive..._

Darry woke up, gasping and breathing erratically. He felt hands on him as soon as his eyes snapped open.

"Shh... calm down" a voice soothed.

"You aren't supposed to be here" Darry mumbled looking at the person in his bed. His bedmate's rusty hair was messed up from sleep.

"I came early."

"Not the first time" Darry snorted. Two-Bit hit him.

"Shut up, man. I'm comforting you. What were ya dreaming about?" Darry sat up so Two-bit could put his head in his lap.

"Mom and Dad"

"What happened?"

"Dad yelled at me and said I wasn't taking charge of Pony"

"Aw, hun, you are a perfect parent figure for the two" Two-bit cards his hands through his boyfriends hair.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so stressed" the younger boy adds.

"But Pony-"

"Maybe I should help you relax" Two-bit suggests with an eyebrow waggle.

"The boys are home!"

"Then don't be too loud" was all he said before reaching down to touch Darry's naked person. The older boy arches into the touch.

"It's been too long" Darry whispered. Two-bit smiles.

"We should go out more, maybe to dinner or something. I'll treat"

"I can pay" said Darry as Two-bit started stroking him. He whimpered.

"You should come to my house sometimes too. I know since I live with my old man it's quiet in the place. He works late" Two-bit kept talking, as if he wasn't jacking Darry off slowly. He reached down and started to touch himself too, in time with his hand on Darry.

"Yeah, when I'm not working" Darry managed to say.

"Good. I kinda miss you." Two-bit huffs, making his hands move faster.

"Oh! Two-Bit" Darry whines and keens.

"What hunny?" Two-bit closes his eyes, thumbing both of their tips.

"Im going to..." Darry came hard, his eyes closing, mouth opening slightly at the feeling.

Upon seeing his boyfriend climax, Two-Bit followed, cuming all over Darry's perfect form.

"Dar-oh. I-I'll come back later" the retreating body of Ponyboy was seen from Darry's door.

"Oh man" Two-Bit cackles.

(Later that day)

"You going out tonight, Pony?" Darry asked his brother. The boy had taken to going out a lot and getting with someone, a lot.

"N-no. I think I won't be doing anything again for a while" the teen shakes.

"You scarred him!" Two-Bit laughs hard, his hands at his sides, holding himself. Darry high-pitched yell had undone him.

"Serves him right" said the 20-year-old once he was done laughing.

"Was that revenge?" Ponyboy jumped up, looking sick. "You bastard!"


End file.
